(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating networks by utilizing a multi-channel in a multi-hop-based low speed personal wireless communication network.
The present invention is drawn from research performed as part of an IT new growth engine core technology development project of the Ministry of Knowledge Economy [Task Management Number: 10035236, Task Title: Development of a Wireless Transmission Technology for Smart Utility Networks].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Standardization of a wireless personal area network (WPAN) that utilizes a TV white space (TVWS) is performed in IEEE 802.15.4m. On September 2010, access to the TVWS was allowed by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) based on a database without sensing a spectrum so that a discussion of utilization of the WPAN technology in the TVWS was started.
The WPAN technology utilizing the TVWS may replace ZigBee in which interference is generated in a 2.4 GHz industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) band by sharing a frequency with wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi). In order for the WPAN technology utilizing the TVWS to stably transmit and receive utility information such as electricity, gas, and water supply in the 2.4 GHz ISM band without generating interference with other specifications, a state of an entire topology is grasped and networks are independently formed in utilities, respectively, so that use efficiency of a channel is improved.
However, in a conventional network where a personal area network (PAN) coordinator is used for a single channel, although a technique of extending a cluster is used, it is difficult to maintain entire network synchronization and a message may be delayed. In addition, it is difficult to form an independent PAN capable of avoiding inter-channel interference.